


The Whale's Song

by Imaginelina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginelina/pseuds/Imaginelina
Summary: Оставалось только ждать и надеяться на то, что рано или поздно желание познавшего всю боль одиночества кита сбудется и природа ниспошлёт ему столь же непохожую на остальных спутницу.Ведь Кёнсу тоже ждал, и его заветное желание, пусть и не сразу, но всё-таки исполнилось.





	The Whale's Song

— И помните, я жду ваши отчёты о поездке уже на следующей неделе! Отнеситесь со всей ответственностью и приступайте заранее, не затягивайте со сдачей! — ветер подхватил слова преподавателя и понёс их в спины удаляющихся студентов, отчего те протяжно застонали. На экскурсию пришлось подниматься ни свет ни заря, и сейчас никому не было дела до какого-то там отчёта. После утомительно длинной поездки молодые люди, едва волоча ноги, направлялись в отведённые им комнаты, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть.

  
И только один студент, не ощущая ни капли усталости, продолжал стоять на трапе и полной грудью вдыхать солёный морской воздух. Слушая крики чаек, он вглядывался в водную даль, сливающуюся на горизонте с бесконечно-голубым небом.  
Поверх плеч легла тёплая куртка, и чьи-то крепкие руки обвили Кёнсу за пояс, осторожно привлекая к себе. Кёнсу запрокинул голову назад и блаженно зажмурился, ощутив горячее дыхание на собственных губах, а спустя мгновение — долгожданный поцелуй.

  
— Пойдем скорее в тепло, — раздался вскоре бархатный голос, который Кёнсу обожал слушать в тихие воскресные вечера, лежа на коленях своего парня. Пак брал в руки очередную книгу и читал вслух различные истории о мореплавателях и путешествиях к далёким неизведанным островам, о сражениях с морскими чудищами и поисках сокровищ, или просто о жизни подводных обитателей. — Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.

Кёнсу, спрятав в воротнике тёплой кофты кроткую улыбку, молча переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Чанёля и потянул за руку в общежитие при научно-исследовательском центре.

***

Уже поздно вечером, сидя за ноутбуком, Кёнсу вспомнил утреннюю экскурсию, на которой они наблюдали за миграцией синих китов. Катер старался держаться в стороне, боясь подплыть чуть ближе, поскольку нельзя было с точностью предугадать, в какую именно сторону свернут киты. Но даже с расстояния в несколько сотен метров можно видеть, как они передвигались, изредка выпрыгивая из толщи воды на поверхность и поднимая в воздух мириады брызг. Воистину завораживающее зрелище.

  
Профессор Чхве, научный сотрудник морского исследовательского центра, сопровождающий группу во время экскурсии, поведал историю о том, что по бескрайним просторам Тихого океана вот уже несколько десятков лет курсирует особенный кит, которого называют самым одиноким существом на планете. Всё дело в том, что обычные киты для связи друг с другом используют протяжный зов в диапазоне от пятнадцати до двадцати пяти герц, и если частота звука будет чуть больше или чуть меньше этого отрезка — другие животные попросту его не услышат. А этот самый кит по каким-то особым причинам поёт на частоте в целых пятьдесят два герца. Ко всему прочему, путь его миграции никогда не совпадает с путями миграций других китов. А значит, он обречён на вечные скитания в одиночестве.

  
Совсем недавно учёные обнаружили, что пятидесятидвухгерцевый кит прибился к южным побережьям корейского полуострова. Собственно, поэтому господин Ким, преподающий океанологию их курсу, устроил ребятам выездное занятие. Вдруг им повезёт, и они не только услышат, но и увидят того самого загадочного кита?

  
Дождавшись, когда Чанёль, удобно устроившийся на его плече, наконец уснёт, Кёнсу аккуратно выбрался из-под него, схватил свой рюкзак и тайком выскользнул из общежития.

***

С наступлением ночи иссиня-чёрное небо загоралось целым множеством звёзд, которые отражались разноцветными бликами на тёмной водяной глади. Можно часами сидеть на прохладном песке, устремив свой взор в бесконечную даль, и слушать, как волны размеренно ударялись о прибрежные камни, рассыпаясь на брызги, а затем с шумом отползали назад, затягивая в свою пучину ракушки и мелкую гальку. Изредка солёный ветер, словно озорной щенок, лизал лицо и щёки, игрался с непослушными прядями волос, создавая безумные прически, и забирался под тонкую ткань хлопковой футболки, охлаждая утомленное дневным жаром тело.

  
— Вот ты где, — облегчённо выдохнул Чанёль, обнаружив своего парня на побережье, спрятанном среди небольших скал. Теперь понятно, куда Кёнсу сбегал уже третью ночь подряд и почему клевал носом на лекциях в исследовательском центре.

  
— А, Чанёль? Что ты здесь делаешь? — распахнул в удивлении глаза Кёнсу, повернув голову на голос.

  
— Тебя ищу, глупый, — прошептал в ответ Пак, разворошив песок, и уселся позади юноши, вытягивая свои длинные, слегка кривоватые ноги по бокам от ног Кёнсу. — Ты почему здесь сидишь, ещё и без куртки, м? — щелчок по носу — и Кёнсу недовольно сморщился. — Ты же легко простужаешься, а потом неделями сидишь на больничном, — недовольно проворчал Чанёль, зарываясь носом в чужую тонкую шею, и придвинул Кёнсу к себе ближе за пояс, буквально вжимая его спиной в себя, чтобы поделиться с продрогшим парнем теплом.

  
— Помнишь историю про одинокого кита, что нам рассказывал профессор Чхве? — откинув голову на плечо Чанёля, задумчиво произнёс Кёнсу. — Я думал, что смогу увидеть его.

  
— Этого кита никто никогда не видел, Кёнсу, — сонно зевнув, пробормотал Чанёль и с очередным порывом холодного ветра зябко передёрнул плечами. — Всё, что мы можем — слушать его тоскливое пение, так как отследить точное местонахождение по звуку пока ещё никому не удавалось. Почему ты вдруг решил, что именно тебе доведётся его увидеть?

— Потому что он ищет себе подобных. Мы с ним похожи, — жалобно всхлипнул Кёнсу, укладывая озябшие ладони поверх тёплых ладоней Пака.

  
— Тшш… Это всё в прошлом… сейчас у тебя есть я, — тихий шёпот в самое ухо, а затем невесомый, успокаивающий поцелуй в висок. — Неужели ты рядом со мной чувствуешь себя одиноким?

  
Чанёля перевели к ним в начале прошлого семестра, и, ко всеобщему удивлению, он за несколько недель сумел расположить к себе всю группу, несмотря на то, что их небольшой коллектив, численностью в двадцать голов, был расколот на множество мелких подгрупп, абсолютно не контактирующих между собой. Он мог завести непринуждённую беседу даже с самыми неразговорчивыми ребятами, никому не отказывал в помощи и вне зависимости от обстоятельств всегда улыбался, заряжая своим настроением остальных. Под его влиянием лёд треснул и ребята стали постепенно объединяться в одну большую сплочённую группу. И, честно признаться, Кёнсу, наблюдая с отведённой для него в конце аудитории последней парты, вдали от остальных, невольно начинал завидовать, потому что он тоже когда-то был новеньким. Но в отличие от Чанёля, который уже освоился и чувствовал себя вполне уверенно, чувство отчуждённости у Кёнсу с течением времени лишь усиливалось. Одногруппники бросались врассыпную от его хмурого взгляда, которым он каждый раз окидывал аудиторию. Он чувствовал себя как тот самый пятидесятидвухгерцевый кит, который десятилетиями пел свою песню в надежде быть услышанным. Как кит, на чей зов никогда не ответит ни один из сородичей.

  
И зов Кёнсу так бы никто и не услышал, если бы не Чанёль, который, невзирая на шиканья и предупреждения со стороны остальных одногруппников, что с До лучше не связываться, подсел к нему и без толики стеснения завязал разговор, расспрашивая обо всём подряд, и впоследствии выяснил, что в хмуром взгляде Кёнсу виноваты врождённые проблемы со зрением, а сам Кёнсу являлся полной противоположностью тех слухов, что о нём ходили.

— Кёнсу? — с нотками волнения в голосе позвал подзависшего парня Чанёль, возвращая юношу из воспоминаний о прошлом в реальность. — Вернёмся в общежитие? Иначе завтра опять будешь носом клевать.

  
Получив слабый кивок, Чанёль поднялся на ноги, следом помогая подняться и Кёнсу, заботливо отряхнул чужие джинсы от приставшего песка, подхватил валявшийся неподалёку рюкзак и не спеша двинул в сторону корпусов.  
Кёнсу, оглянув в последний раз безмятежное море, поспешил догнать своего парня. Он уже не видел, как огромный чёрный силуэт подлетел метров на десять в высоту, словно пытался дотянуться до звездного неба, схватить звезду и загадать своё самое сокровенное желание, а затем бесследно исчез среди тёмных вод, махнув на прощанье огромным хвостом и оставив в напоминание о себе лишь водную рябь.

  
Оставалось только ждать и надеяться на то, что рано или поздно желание познавшего всю боль одиночества кита сбудется и природа ниспошлёт ему столь же непохожую на остальных спутницу.

Ведь Кёнсу тоже ждал, и его заветное желание, пусть и не сразу, но всё-таки исполнилось.


End file.
